


A Siren's Call

by booklion037



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Nico is a siren, Sirens, Slow Burn, Stranded Will, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklion037/pseuds/booklion037
Summary: Will Solace is a wealthy merchant and a son of the god Apollo. Nico di Angelo is the son of Hades, a god banished to the depths of the ocean who rules over the sirens that prey on humans. When their paths cross, and they fall in love, how will they manage to stay together, if at all?





	1. Prologue

Will woke up to screams. His eyes shot open immediately, and he sprang out of bed like a bullet. He briefly paused to throw on his boots and grab an overcoat before throwing open his door, and stomping onto the deck of his ship, The Solis Ortus. The other members of his crew were also making there way to the deck. Some had rushed up quickly like Will had, but others now appeared to be making their way cautiously up to the deck.

In the distance a ship was burning.

Will quickly gestured to some of the more alert sailors on deck, commanding them to follow him. The gang plank was lowered, and Will stepped of The Solis Ortus with purposeful steps. His five sailors trailed behind him as he began to make his way towards the flaming boat and the chaos that had woken the sleeping city.

As Will drew closer to the commotion, he began to distinguish the flames licking the hull of the large boat from the torch wielding mob standing below it. Bits of burning rigging speckled the cobbled streets, and Will carefully stepped around several small fires before coming face to face with the leader of the enraged mob.

“What in Hades are you doing?” Will demanded, as he came face to face with Travis Stoll, a particularly crafty son of Hermes. Now closer to the flaming ship, Will recognized it as Connor Stoll’s,The Furis.

Travis turned towards Will with a disinterested expression. “Solace. What a pleasure.” Will could tell by his tone of voice, that it was clearly not.

“Are you really going to make me ask again?” Will asked dryly. Dealing with one of the Stolls at gods know what hour in the middle of the night.

Travis just scoffed, “Anyone who’s sailed for half a day would know the answer to that question.” However, seeming to notice that Will was not in a particularly playful mood, he relented. “Sirens. What else?”

“Can you explain to me then,” Will pressed, “why you’ve got one tied in that net behind you?” Travis glanced behind himself at the mob, which was jeering and crowded around a siren girl, that was gagged and tied up in a fishing net.

She was one of the most beautiful things Will had ever seen, and that was saying something considering the other beautiful things were sirens as well. While sirens preyed on humans, they were the most alluring creatures in the seas. This one in particular was no exception. She had a long and dark, teal tail that was almost black, and gleamed in the torchlight. Her hair was shockingly white, and her skin nearly translucent from seeing so little sun in the depths of the sea. Her face when luring prey would be wonderfully soft looking and innocent, but surrounded on land, her teeth were now bared around the gag, and the poisonous spikes on her tail and arm fins were raised, and beaded with a paralyzing toxin.

Travis, did not seem concerned at all. “They attacked my brother’s ship,” he said with a cold fire in his eyes. “They dragged seven of his crew into the abyss, it’s only fair that we take one of their own in exchange.”

“Are you insane?” Will demanded. “You can’t just go around capturing sirens! They’re dangerous predators Travis, and that thing is not safe!” Will pushed himself passed Travis, marching straight into the mob, his own sailors close behind him.

“Out of the way!” Will shouted, shouldering passed a particularly aggravated man. As Will stepped in front of the siren, she turned, snarling at him. People had begun to take notice of Will, and the crowd began to silence. As a powerful merchant, and the son of the god Apollo, very few held a higher status than in the city than Will.

Will motioned towards his men. “Grab her. Carefully. I don’t have the time to drag one of your paralyzed asses back to the ship.

“Wait!” Travis Stoll pushed his way through the crowd. “You have no right to take her. It was my brother’s ship she attacked, not yours.” Travis was clearly infuriated, and his face was only getting redder by the minute.

Will stepped towards Travis. “That may be, but these are my docks, and unless you want to take it up with the merchant council, you need to back off.” This didn’t please Travis, but even he was reasonable enough to let it slide.

Will began to walk back towards his men, who now firmly held the siren wrapped even tighter in the net when Travis spoke again. “Just because you’ve got the power here on land, don’t think I’m not a bad enemy to have. These docks might belong to you, but the sea belongs to no man.”

“I’ll try to remember that,” Will replied as he walked back to The Solis Ortus.

  
Back on his ship, Will paced wearily, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. He gazed out over the black horizon, towards the entrance of the bay, mind on the siren bound in a water filled barrel below. He sighed, and turned to go back to his cabin, completely unaware of the obsidian eyes watching him from below.

 


	2. Escape

Nico stared up at the man on the deck of the ship, his obsidian eyes glinting dangerously from beneath the waves. The attack on The Furis had gone extremely well, until Amira had been captured. They had managed to drag seven sailors into the water before some soldiers had run to the ship with wax in their ears and nets in their hands.

While the other sirens had retreated, Nico circled back to docks, observing the angry mob from a safe distance. He had watched as the blond captain had ordered his sailors to haul Amira back to his ship, where Nico followed. When they arrived, they brought her bellow decks, to what? Keep her? Kill her? 

Nico circled the ship carefully, trying to assess how many sailors were keeping watch on deck. Aside from the captain, still staring out at the water, there were only two. Nico decided the captain was either arrogant, or stupid. Aside from the threat of sirens like him, there were always thieves looking to make an easy profit, and by the looks of the merchant vessel, there was a lot of profit to be had. Finishing his assessing swim around the ship, Nico inhaled through his gills and broke the surface of the water.

Nico began to sing.

An old melody, rich and yearning, found it’s way from between his lips, into the cool night air. The captain looked up, shocked for a moment, before his eyes glazed over, and stared transfixed at Nico. 

Nico poured magic into his song, weaving it between notes, and shaping them in to a glorious serenade. The soldiers on deck also stood lax, and Nico sang for them to bring Amira to the deck. Careful no to raise his voice to much, for fear of alerting other ships to what was happening, Nico sang for the captain to remain passive as his sailors were controlled by Nico’s will.

Within a minute the two sailors were back on the deck, this time hauling a barrel between them. In the barrel was Amira, barely conscious, and clearly suffocating. An angry spark lit in Nico’s chest when he saw the lifeless tone of her skin, but he maintained his composure, tightening his grip on the sailors’ minds.

As soon as the sailors hauled the barrel over the side of the ship, and Amira hit the water, Nico grabbed her and took off swimming. Making his way as quickly as possible towards the narrow mouth of the bay the black tailed siren was faintly aware of shouts behind him. Amira began to stir, as cool oxygen filled water rushed through her gills. Nico’s tail worked furiously as he swam towards the huge net blocking the entrance to the bay.

It was enough of a task to breach the net when others stayed behind to sing to the armed gunmen. It was another while dragging a three hundred pound dead weight behind him, towards gunmen who were surely alerted of his presence through Iris messaging. 

With a few more powerful strokes of his tail, Nico lurched up from the water, clearing the net and landing in the open ocean beyond. Nico felt relief for a moment, until he felt a sharp, sudden pain in his tail and smelled blood in the water. He quickly changed his trajectory, swimming deeper in the water, where any more stray bullets wouldn’t reach him. 

Nico slowed as he reached the ocean floor, setting Amira on the sand, over one hundred feet below the surface. While he had managed to jump them both over the net at the entrance to the bay, the coral reef just outside was another story. At low tide, they would have to clear nearly fifteen feet. While entirely possible, it was difficult on one’s own, and Nico did not want to end up stranding himself and Amira on the reef attempting it.

“Nico?” Amira stared bleary eyed up at Nico, who carefully grabbed her under the arms.

“Relax,” Nico spoke, “I’ll swim you.”

Nico began to swim in slow circles, dragging Amira behind him, helping to filter water through her gills. While Amira’s tail was an extremely dark teal, next to Nico’s it almost looked pale. Nico’s tail, now sluggishly bleeding, was dark as night. He thought it must have been dumb luck on the part of the soldier that he’d been shot, especially having been in the water at the time. At this time of night, Nico would effectively be invisible, even inches beneath the surface.

Nico felt Amira shift in his arms. “I think I’m good.” She said abruptly from his hold.

“Are you sure?” Nico asked. “I didn’t go back for you just to see you cut up your tail trying to breach the reef. We can camp out here until high tide if you need to rest more.”

“I promise I’ll be fine,” Amira replied, “Besides, I’m sure your father will be furious enough even if we don’t come back by midday.”

Nico winced as Amira mentioned the rage his father was sure to be in when they returned. “Okay, fine. Just be careful.”

Amira took off, swimming lightning fast through the water, before a few last pumps of her shimmering tail sent her flying over the reef. Nico gathered up his tail as well, wincing at the twinge of pain near the base of his tail near his fin. He shot through the water, at a speed maintainable for only a short period of time before leaping. For a few, brief seconds he was flying beneath the stars, until he hit the ocean with a loud splash.

Amira was waiting for him as he reached the other side, and together, they swam deeper.

***

Nico slowed as he and Amira approached the entrance to a lit cave. This far below the surface it was the only source of light, with exception of tiny flickers of bioluminescence in the distance. Amira faced Nico, sensing his hesitancy.

“Putting it off isn’t going to make it any better you know.” She said, matter of fact.

“I know,” Nico sighed. “I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t let me leave the city for a month.”

“for what it’s worth,” Amira reassured, “I owe you my life. Any of the others would have left me for dead.” She reached out to hug him, her pale hair floating in the water like a halo. “Besides,” She joked, “I wouldn’t want to let my brave rescuer bleed out when we’re this close to the city.”

Nico pulled away, and smiled weakly, the hug still feeling strange on his skin. Part of it, he was sure, was due to his own introversion, but also due to the lack of compassion shown by sirens in general. He was surprised that Amira was so genuine in her kindness, seeing as most others would not bother to be friendly with him.

Amira turned to swim into the cave, and Nico followed. The tunnel traveled deep into an ancient and massive, now inactive volcano. Despite the lack of magma in the huge chamber where the city now sat, there was still plenty of thermal heat that escaped through the bedrock in the form of deep sea vents. The hot water from the vents kept the city warm, despite its great depth, and the lack of any sunlight.

Nico and Amira rounded the last corner of the tunnel, bursting into the massive cavern containing a glowing city. Of course, without the sun, the sirens needed some sort of light. Bioluminescence. The whole cavern glowed with it. Tiny jellyfish, strange squid, and fish swam over the city, casting a pale glow down upon its residence. Glowing algae grew on stone walls, and plankton glittered like starlight at the top of the cavern.

Despite growing up here, every time Nico entered the volcano, the beauty of the city stole his breath. However, even that was not enough to stifle his dread as he caught sight of the glowing palace at the center of it all. Nico resisted the urge to turn around and swim all the way back to the harbor.

“Good luck,” Amira nudged him, sending a sympathetic look his way, before swimming towards the west side of the city. Nico gathered his courage and swam towards center, tall towers and parapets looming above him like stoic soldiers. 

Now that he was swimming slower, Nico was more aware of the persistent throbbing in his tail. At this point he was bleeding only a small trickle into the surrounding water. The bullet had hit him right above his tail fin, where the flesh was thinnest. It had passed straight through, thankfully allowing the wound to begin the healing process, without a bullet lodged in his body.

One of the only perks of being the son of Hades, he supposed, was the fast healing.

***

Nico decided to enter the palace through the servants quarters. If his father was going to chew him out about his daring rescue, it might as well be when Nico decided. If he had walked through the large stone doors at the front of the palace, he would have doubtlessly been dragged by one of the guards immediately to the throne room.

Instead, Nico headed straight to the palace seamstress. Entering the medical wing would have also been asking for the filicide he was sure to suffer eventually. 

Nico knocked on the door hesitantly, glancing down the tight corridor impatiently, not wanting to be caught. The door opened a small crack, before being shoved open entirely.

“Nico!” Exclaimed a surprised voice, before he was dragged into the small room. Small, because very few sirens ever required any sort of clothes, though veils and silk ribbons in hair were currently on trend.

“Be quiet Piper!” Nico stressed in a lower voice. “My father doesn’t actually know that I’m here yet, and I would like for it to stay that way”

“Oops! Sorry.” Piper apologized, slapping a hand over her mouth. 

Nico let out a breath, “I’m sorry I had to come here, but can you-“

“What in Hades, Nico! You’re bleeding!” Piper whisper yelled as threateningly as she could. “You have the gall to make us all worry like that and then come back injured? What were you thinking? You’re father nearly exploded when the hunting party came back without you!”

I’m sorry. Sorry.” Nico winced pulling Pipers hands of his shoulders, where they currently gripped, white knuckled. “Can you please fix my tail now?”

Piper just rolled her eyes, and reached for scissors, a needle, and thread, sitting on a nearby stone bench. “Honestly, I don’t know why I still do these things for you.” Piper complained, though not as stern as before, sounding more resigned than anything.

Carefully she measured a length of thread, cutting it, and expertly slipping it through the eye of the needle. “I don’t have any disinfectant.” Piper stated.

“That’s fine, as long as you can patch me up before I speak to my father.” Nico spoke grimly.

Piper rolled her eyes. “Honestly you’re sense of self preservation is disgusting, Nico.”

“I’m still alive aren’t I?”

“For now.”

***

That night Will slept in his bed dreaming of a haunting melody, and a midnight tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to look up bioluminescent algae and plankton. It's actually the most beautiful thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The name of Will's ship is latin for The Sunrise, Connor's is latin for The Thief. Chapters will get longer, but I don't know how frequently I'll post right now *cough* APUSH and finals.


End file.
